1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for control of a storage system, a storage system, and a storage apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for controlling a power supply of an information processing device and a power supply of an interlocked peripheral device that promotes the efficiency of both operational management of a system and automation, reduces the system's electric power consumption is disclosed, for example, by JP-A-2002-6998.
In a storage system having an information processing device and a storage device for accepting a data input and output request from an information processing device, normally, the information processing device and the storage device have independent power switches. When a power supply is turned on and operation of the storage system is started, the respective power switches which are located in the information processing device and the storage device must be turned on. In some systems, however, the order in which they are turned on is important. If turned on in the wrong order, various problems occur such that the storage device cannot accept the data input and output request being transmitted from the information processing device. If the storage system operation has to be stopped because the order of stopping the power is incorrect, it is of concern that data will be destroyed, file systems will mismatch, and other similar problems will occur.
The present invention provides a method of controlling a storage system, the storage system itself, and a storage apparatus that mitigates these problems.